


I just really need to have you here right now.

by sarah_x



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: The League is required to make weekly video diaries.





	I just really need to have you here right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a sentence prompt from an anon on tumblr.

“I just really need to have you here right now.” 

Barry paused and stared into the camera. A blush crept across his face. He’d only meant to mention Hal briefly. That wasn’t the purpose of these video diaries. They were supposed to be a quasi-mission report. As Batman had said, “They’re for reflections on major League events and evaluations on your development as heroes, not your own personal magic mirror, Jordan.” 

Yet here Barry was, treating it like an agony aunt.

He couldn’t remember much of what he’d been rambling about. Another run-in with the Legion of Doom, a different incarnation this time, for the third time in less than sixth months. A drought in Themiscyra. A riot in Kahndaq. Big, important news.

News like Hal’s departure from the League for another term with the GL Corps.

Jess and Simon were Hal’s replacements. They were goods kids, friendly and likable. Jess had just started watching  _Criminal Minds_  from the beginning and was always trying to draw spoilers out of Barry. Barry hadn’t gotten to know Simon quite as well but the other man had already saved Barry’s life more times than he’d care to admit, making him a firm friend in Barry’s eyes.

Still, Barry couldn’t help thinking of Hal. His wild, cocky smile and that reckless, somewhat demented glint in his eyes that he would get in the middle of a battle. Barry could remember Hal catching his eyes the last time they’d fought the Legion, seeing that exact look followed by an excitable laugh as he’d socked Parasite with a boxing glove construct, and having time slow down around him, slow, slow,  _slow…_

Until Cheetah almost took his head off.

Barry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, fussing almost unconsciously. The video journals made him feel unnecessarily nervous and embarrassed. He felt like one of those reality TV stars getting interviewed after some major argument. The only people who were going to watch this were the League (in theory, most of them never did) and Batman, both of whom Barry was sure knew about his and Hal’s…  _relationship…_  even if they never acknowledged it openly.

“Computer, replay the last two minutes of footage, please.”

“Accessing Flash Log #41,” The computer’s uninviting voice hummed, “Subject: Allen, Bartholomew Henry. Date, August 18th 2017. Time, 1:04AM.”

The computer’s reminder of how late it was had Barry stifling a yawn. Despite his tiredness, he liked being up in the Watchtower late at night when no one else was around (except maybe Batman.) It had a different atmosphere about it than during in the day, when everyone was rushing around or talking over each other. It also made Barry feel closer to Hal.

“–Things are getting back to normal. We had a vote on a few more members to add to the League the other day. Katana and a few others are through to prelim. Hotdog Girl didn’t make the cut… I’m just glad Hal wasn’t in the room when Batman introduced her, the poor thing. Which reminds me, Hal’s been gone for approximately eight months, two weeks and four days. I mean, it’s, uh, not like I’m counting down the days or anything but I think I should keep track of my friend, you know?”

On screen, Barry ran a hand over his face. Then he sat up a little straighter.

“Anyways, I haven’t heard anything from him or down the pipeline from Guy or John or Kyle. Things are apparently crazy and dangerous out there right now so I don’t blame Hal for the radio silence… when he left he mentioned something about more converts to the Yellow Lanterns… I don’t know. Sometimes I can’t help thinking the worst. Hal can look after himself and he’s got the other lanterns watching his back but I just… I don’t know. The thing is… I know it’s selfish but… Iris asked me to marry her over the weekend and I mean,  _marry her_! And I want to say yes but there’s something holding me back and I just - I,”

The off-screen Barry took in a deep breath and watched as his on-screen counterpart stuttered and fidgeted. Then he stopped, suddenly, eyes turned away and biting his lip, like he wanted to cry.

“I just really need to have you here right now.” 

The footage froze on Barry’s face, which now stared back at him, caught in the moment of realization.

The computer’s voice rang out in the silent, dark room. “End of footage.”

Barry didn’t speak for a long moment. When he finally did, he said, “Computer… erase footage.”

“Are you sure you want to erase Flash Log #41?” 

“Yes.”


End file.
